Call of Duty: Prime Order
Call of Duty: Prime Order takes place during the Russo-American war. The singleplayer is based on the story of Joint Ops. Singleplayer The singleplayer features 12 Campaign levels where the player must perform actions as well as simply kill enemies to progress through the levels. These can be played on one of four difficulties: Rookie (Recruit), Normal (Regular), Operative (Hardened), and Elite (Veteran). *Welcome to the Club - Arrive at the 54th ICI base and get some quick training. *Frozen Feet - Destroy a Russian counter-intelligence base in the Tian Shan mountain range. *Inferno - Capture a terrorist-held town in Afghanistan. *Stranded - Fend for yourself in the middle of enemy territory. *Intelligence - Recover old Soviet intelligence at the outskirts of Pripyat, Ukraine. *Homeland Security - Scout the area for Russian SAM missiles. *No Problem - Infiltrate the Russian Firebase. *Wreck - Find your way through the forest until secondary transport arrives. *Savior - Search the area for Cooper, who is MIA. *Maritime Destruction - Infiltrate and Sabotage a key Russian warship. *30 years before - In Cooper's flashback, secure Soviet intelligence in the USSR. *Infiltration - Work your way into the enemy compound, then support your team from afar. *Death Wishes - Kill Vikharevski. The campaign also features multiple playable characters. These include: *Sgt. Alex Arthur *Cpt. John "Pillsbury" Jackson *SpC. Timothy Smitts *Pvt. John Hudson *Sgt. Max Jefferson *Pvt. Jake "Tailfin" Weapons 'Welcome to the Club' *UMP *USP 9mm Ump45cropped.PNG Usp45cropped.PNG 'Frozen Feet' *UMP Silenced w/ Holographic Sight *USP 9mm Silenced *AK-103 *MP446 *SVDS Ump45cropped.PNG Usp45cropped.PNG AK-103.JPG SVDS.jpg Mp446.png 'Inferno' *M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight *M9 *AKM *RPK-74 *PKM *SVDS *MP446 M4cropped.PNG M9iwi.png AK-47 Wood.png Mp446.png Pkmlmg.png SVDS.jpg RPK.png 'Stranded' *Truck-Mounted DShK *M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight *M9 *AKM *TOZ-194 Shotgun *MP446 DShK.jpg M4cropped.PNG M9iwi.png AK-47 Wood.png Mp446.png Pkmlmg.png 'Intelligence' *UMP Silenced w/ Holographic Sight *USP 9mm Silenced *AK-103 *SVDS *PKM *RPG-7 Ump45cropped.PNG Usp45cropped.PNG 830px-Rpgcropped.PNG Mp446.png Pkmlmg.png SVDS.jpg AK-103.JPG 'Homeland Security' *Nambu *AK-103 *AT4 *SCAR-H *AA-12 *Ithica 37 *M1911 *Mk. 13 Standalone *Saiga Shotgun *MP446 *RPG-7 Nambuiwi(2).png AK-103(2).JPG 830px-M240cropped.PNG 830px-Scarcropped.PNG Aa12cropped.PNG At4cropped.PNG Ithaca37hs.jpg 150px-M1911cropped.PNG M16A4.png Mk13.jpg 830px-Rpgcropped.PNG BF2 S12K.png Mp446.png 'No Problem' *M39 EMR Thermal Scope w/ Silencer *M1911 *UMP Silenced w/ Holographic Sight *USP 9mm Silenced *AK-103 *RPK *SVDS *SV-98 *PP2000 SMG *RPG-7 *PKM *MP446 M39EMR.png 150px-M1911cropped.PNG Ump45cropped.PNG Usp45cropped.PNG 830px-Rpgcropped.PNG BF2 S12K.png Mp446.png Pkmlmg.png Pp2000cropped.PNG RPK.png SVDS.jpg Sv98snaiperskaya.png 'Wreck' *UMP Holographic Sight w/ Silencer (Primary) *USP 9mm Silenced (Secondary) *AK-103 *PP2000 SMG *PKM *M2HB Ump45cropped.PNG Usp45cropped.PNG M-2.jpg Mp446.png Pkmlmg.png Pp2000cropped.PNG 'Savior' *M4A1 Grenadier w/ Holographic Sight (Primary) *M9 Hollow Point rounds (Secondary) *M249 SAW *M16A4 *AK-103 *Saiga Shotgun *PKM *RPG-7 M4cropped.PNG M9iwi.png M16A4.png 830px-Rpgcropped.PNG Mp446.png M249iwi.png AK-103.JPG BF2 S12K.png 'Maritime Destruction' *TDI Vector Silenced w/ Red Dot Sight (Primary) *G17 Silenced (Secondary) *ACR *AA-12 *Saiga Shotgun *PP2000 SMG *AK-103 *PKM *MP446 Vectorcropped.PNG G18cropped.PNG Aa12cropped.PNG Acrcropped.PNG Mp446.png AK-103(2).JPG BF2 S12K.png Pp2000cropped.PNG Pkmlmg.png '30 years before' *M16A1 w/ XM148 Grenade Launcher (Primary) *ASP Handgun (Secondary) *AKM *SVD *Pistolet Makarov *RPD *RPK-74 M16A1GL.jpg ASP.png RPK.png AK-47 Wood.png Dragunoviwi.png RPDiwi.png PM.png 'Infiltration' *TDI Vector Silenced w/ Red Dot Sight (Primary) *G17 Silenced (Secondary) *AKS-74u *Pistolet Makarov *Silenced McMillan TAC-50 Sniper Rifle (Mounted weapon) Vectorcropped.PNG G18cropped.PNG AK74iwi.png PM.png TAC50.jpg 'Death Wishes' This mission allows you to choose your perspective. Alex Arthur *AKS-74u *G17 *Nambu Jake "Tailfin" *AKS-74u *Pistolet Makarov *Signal Smoke *AKM *RPD *RPK-74 *SVD "Pillsbury" Jackson *McMillan TAC-50 Sniper Rifle (Mounted weapon) *Signal Smoke AK74iwi.png G18cropped.PNG Nambuiwi.png PM.png TAC50.jpg RPDiwi.png Dragunoviwi.png 830px-Rpgcropped.PNG RPK.png Yugo sks.jpg AK-47 Wood.png Vehicles AH1.jpg|AH1W ABRAMS.gif|M1A2 APACHE.gif|AH64 B-1B_Lancer.jpg|B1B BRADLEY.gif|M3A3 BTR90.jpg|BTR90 BAKHCHA.gif|BMD3 CH46.jpg|CH46 Sea Knight F15E.png|F15 Eagle GAZ3937.gif|GAZ3937 Vodnik HAVOC.gif|Mi-28 Havoc HUEY.jpg|UH-1 Huey Mi-24_Hind-D.jpg|Mi-24 Hind Humvee.gif|Humvee 4WD Ka50TopView1oClock.jpg|KA-50 Alligator LittleBird.png|AH-6 Little Bird MH-53.jpg|MH-53 Pave Low mi8.jpg|Mi-8 Mig29.jpg|MiG-29 MQ1.png|MQ-1 Predator Stryker.png|Stryker ICV T-90.gif|T90A MBT Technical.jpg|Technical UH-60.gif|UH-60 Black Hawk Su_25.jpg|SU-25TM Frogfoot A-10.jpg|A-10C Thunderbolt Multiplayer The multiplayer mode is where players may face off in multiple maps and gamemodes. The multiplayer features unlockable guns, equipment, and perks. Weapons Assault Rifles - Primary AUGA2.png|AUG A2. Red Dot sight not included by default. 830px-Scarcropped.PNG|SCAR-H. M203 not included by default. AK74iwi.png|AKS-74u. G3iwi.png|G3A4 Rifle. Acrcropped.PNG|ACR F2000cropped.PNG|F2000 M4cropped.PNG|M4A1 SOPMOD M16A4.png|M16A4 MWS Yugo_sks.jpg|SKS Sasrif_g36k.png|G36K AK-103(2).JPG|AK-103 Sub Machine Guns - Primary Uzi.png|Uzi Carbine. Silencer not included by default. Vectorcropped.PNG|TDI Vector Ump45cropped.PNG|H&K UMP Sasrif_mp7.png|MP7A1 P90cropped.PNG|P90 PDW Pp2000cropped.PNG|PP2000 SMG MP5iwi.png|MP5A3 Light Machine Guns - Primary 830px-M240cropped.PNG|M240B 830px-Mg4cropped.PNG|MG4 M249iwi.png|FN Minimi M60.png|M60E4 RPK.png|RPK-74 Pkmlmg.png|PK Machine Gun Shotguns - Primary 830px-M1014cropped.PNG|M1014 Spas12cropped.PNG|SPAS-12 BF2_S12K.png|Saiga Shotgun ithaca37hs.jpg|Ithica 37 Aa12cropped.PNG|AA-12 Automatic Sniper Rifles - Primary M39EMR.png|M39 EMR. Silencer not included by default. M40A5.png|M40A5 Sv98snaiperskaya.png|SV-98 sr25.jpg|SR-25 ArcticWarfare.jpg|Arctic Warfare MSG90.jpg|MSG90 SVDS.jpg|SVDS Handguns - Secondary M9iwi.png|Beretta M9 G18cropped.PNG|Glock 17. Extended Mag not included by default. Usp45cropped.PNG|USP 9mm 230px-Menu mp weapons python.png|Colt Anaconda 150px-M1911cropped.PNG|M1911 .45 Mp446.png|MP446 Launchers - Secondary 830px-Rpgcropped.PNG|RPG-7 830px-Stingercropped.PNG|FIM-92 At4cropped.PNG|M136 Javelin.png|FGM-148 Mk13.jpg|Mk. 13 Standalone MGL140.jpg|MGL-140 (SD only). No scope, only a leaf sight. Primary Grenades *Frag Grenade - Explosive grende with a 5 second fuse. Can be cooked. Does more damage over range. Can be thrown back. *Throwing Knife - Retrievable knife thrown at enemies. *Sticky Grenade - Explosive grenade with a 3 second timer and a sticky coating. Cannot be cooked. Does more damage up close. Cannot be thrown back. Secondary Grenades *Flashbang - Blinds and Deafens enemies within radius upon detonation. *Concussion Grenade - Slows and Disorients enemies within the radius upon detonation. *Gas Grenade - Slows and disorients enemies within the gas cloud. *Flare - Blinds targets upon visual contact. *Smoke Grenade - Creates a smokescreen that obscures vision. Can be seen though via thermal scope. Equipment *Motion sensor - Detect movement within the Motion Sensor's scanning range. *Jammer - Jam enemy voice notifications, voice chat, and radar within the radius of the Jammer. *C4 - Place 2 manually detonated plastic explosives. *Claymore - Place 2 explosive devices which detonate upon it's tripwire being activated. *Hacking tools - Hack enemy Claymores, Motion sensors, Jammers, and Supply crates. Melee Weapons Players can now select from 3 different types of melee weapons, ech with their own attributes. *Pocket knife - Small knife for faster swinging. Reduced range. *Combat knife - Medium-sized knife. Moderate swing speed and range. *Hatchet - Large melee weapon for increased range. Reduced swing speed. Attachments *Masterkey - Attach an underbarrel shotgun to your weapon. (ARs) *M203/GP30/Mk. 13/AG36 (Grenade Launcher) - Attach an underbarrel grenade launcher to your weapon. (ARs) *Red Dot Sight - Aim with a precision reflex sight. (ARs, LMGs, SMGs, Shotguns, Launchers) *555 Holographic Sight - Use a quality holographic sight. (All weapons except Handguns) *TA31 ACOG - Aim with an improved ACOG sight. (ARs, LMGs, Sniper Rifles, Launchers) *Silencer - Reduces muzzle flash, noise of the weapon, and makes you invisible to radar by firing. (ARs, LMGs, SMGs, Sniper Rifles, Handguns) *Folding stock/Grip - Reduced recoil for increased accuracy. (ARs, SMGs, LMGs, Shotguns) *Dual Magazines - Taped magazines for a faster reload. (ARs, SMGs, Saiga 12, AA-12, RPK-74) *Extended Magazine - Magazines with larger capacities. (ARs, LMGs, Shotguns) *Hollow Point - Increased damage. (Only available in Singleplayer and Coop as an equivalent for High Velocity) *Bipod - Steady your weapon on a flat surface. (LMGs, Sniper Rifles) *Light bolt - Bolt with less weight for increased rate of fire. (SMGs) Perks No pro perks, but the Tier 1 perks set the character model for the player, and some Tier 2 and 3 perks will change small parts of the charachter model. Tier 1 *Bandolier - Carry extra ammo. - Gives player a backpack and Bandolier. *Lightweight - Move faster. - Gives the player less equipment on their model. Does not affect class loadouts. *Ghillie - Avoid targeting from helicopters and A-10s, and become invisible to Aerial Drones, Motion Sensors, Guided Bombs, and Gunships. - Gives the player a Ghillie suit. *Flak Jacket - Reduce explosive damage taken. Unavailable with Overpacked. - Gives the player bomb squad armor. *Dragon Skin - Reduce bullet damage taken. Unavailable with High Velocity. - Gives the player a bulletproof vest and armor. Tier 2 *High Velocity - Increase the damage of bullet weapons. Unavailable with Dragon Skin. *Overpacked - Increase the damage of explosive weapons. Unavailable with Flak Jacket. *Sleight of Hand - Reload faster. *Sling - Switch to and from your weapon faster. - A sling will now appear on your primary weapon. *Radio Contact - Killstreaks require one less kill. - Attaches a radio to the player's vest. Tier 3 *Last Stand - Pull out your pistol before dying. (You don't get revived.) *Second Chance - Get revived by teammates when you are killed (You don't pull out your pistol, you just die.) *Energetic - Sprint longer distances. *Ninja - Move silently. - Gives the player special soundproofed boots. *Eagle Eye - Detect enemy Equipment. - Gives the player special electronic goggles. Does not affect vision in any way. *Double Time - Arm and defuse explosives faster, capture/return objectives fater. Killstreaks *3 kills - Aerial Recon Drone - Shows enemies on the minimap for 30 seconds. *4 kills - Aerial Jammer Drone - Jams enemy radar for 30 seconds. *4 kills - Fighter Cover - A Fighter Jet engages enemy air support in the area. (US F/A18C, RU MiG-29) *5 kills - Supply Crate - Airdrops a crate containing ammo or a random killstreak. (US UH-60, RU Mi-17) *5 kills - Surgical airstrike - Select an area of the map to drop an airstrike on. (US F-15E, RU Su-34) *6 kills - Guided bomb - Control a guided bomb's descent to the ground. *6 kills - MGL - Call in a supply crate with a Milkor MGL grenade launcher. (Portable, 12 rounds available) *7 kills - Attack helicopter - Call in an attack helicopter that will fire it's machinegun at enemies. (US AH-1Z, RU Mi-28) *7 kills - Sniper team - Position a sniper team outside the map to engage enemies with a .50 caliber rifle. (Sniper nest can be cleared out with a Javelin or controllable killstreak) *8 kills - Airdrop - A cargo helicopter drops 4 supply crates, each containing a random killstreak or ammo. (US CH-53K, RU Mi-26 Halo) *8 kills - Carpet Bomb - Mark a section of the map to be carpet bombed. (US B-1B, RU Tu-160) *9 kills - Chopper Gunner - Control the HMG of a helicopter as it circles the map. (US UH-1Y, RU Ka-60) *9 kills - Attack Jet - A Ground-Attack Jet makes multiple passes over the map, strafing targets on each pass. (US A-10C, RU Su-25TM) *11 kills - Gunship - Control the weapons of an AC-130U Gunship as it circles the map. *11 kills - Support Helicopter - Pilot a Support Helicopter and control the weapons. (US AH-64, RU Ka-50) Maps *Abandoned - A ghost village. Close to medium range combat. *Artillery - Mortar base in the woods. Many flanking routes. *Blizzard - Intelligence station on top of a mountain (More like cliffhanger than summit). Semi-long range gunfights. *Docks - Large ship moored to a pier. Intense domination games. *Drizzle - Military vehicle depot in the rain. Many corners. *Elementary - An old school. Plenty of close quarters fighting. *Fallout (Not a reference to the game) - Outskirts of Pripyat. Plenty of everything. *Laboratory - Scientific Testing Facility. Hectic demolition games. *Liberation - Town in the desert. Battle from many angles. *Nature - National park in the woods on the bottom of a mountain. Lots of foilage and cover. *Plaza - Parking lot surrounded by multiple shops. Frequent sniper battles. *Ranch - Large farm. Long sight lines and plenty of foilage. *Rooftop - Top of a large office building. Heavily guarded choke points. *Ruins - Bombarded city. Plenty of cover and debris. *Suburbs - Small neighborhood (Nuketown's design/look, but alot bigger). Great for Team Deathmatch. *Undercover - Government testing facility. Great for search and destroy matches. *Wreckage - Crashed Helicopter near a vehicle checkpoint. Plenty of guerrila warfare. Gamemodes *Team Deathmatch *Free-for-All *Domination *Capture the Flag *Search & Destroy *Sabotage *Demolition *Headquarters Cooperative mode The cooperative mode can be played with 2-6 players. It is a set of extended missions which bear the length and size of Onslaught mode from Battlefield: Bad Company 2, but features gameplay similar to the Spec Ops mode in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. They key to victory at cooperative mode is good teamwork and communication, well-thought tactics, and swift execution of said tactics. These can be played on one of three difficulties: Normal (Regular), Operative (Hardened), and Elite (Veteran). Playable charachters There are 8 characters to play as, each with their own preset classes which include weapons, equipment, and grenades. 'Alex Arthur' *TDI Vector Silenced w/ ACOG Scope *G17 Silenced *C4 x2 *Frag Grenade *Concussion Grenades 'Timothy Smitts' *M39 EMR Silenced w/ Thermal Scope *M9 Hollow Point *Claymore x2 *Throwing knife *Smoke Bomb 'Cooper Baker' *M249 SAW Grip w/ TA31 ACOG *M1014 *Jammer *Frag Grenade *Flash Bang 'Pillsbury' Jackson *M40A5 *M1911 .45 *Motion Sensor *Frag Grenade *Flare 'John Hudson' *M4A1 Grenadier w/ Red Dot Sight *FIM-92 *Camera *Frag Grenade *Flashbang 'Marcus 'Wildcard *AUG A2 w/ ACOG Scope *Milkor MGL *C4 x2 *Frag Grenade *Gas Grenade 'Jake 'Tailfin' *MP5SD w/ Red Dot *USP 9mm Silenced *Jammer *Throwing Knife *Concussion Grenade '''Moby Woodby *M14 EBR *M240B *Camera *Frag Grenade *Flare Maps There are 7 maps to play on, but more may be released via a DLC pack. *Intervention - Steal intel from a Russian government facility. *Hotel Victor Tango - Snipe a high-value crime lord. *Extreme Prejucide - Defend a town until all civilians are evacuated. *Guardian Angel - Protect Team Two from a distance. *Mercenary - Eliminate mercenaries with the help of Elliot Fudge. *WMD - Investigate the delivery of nuclear material to a site in a valley in the Sierra Nevada Mountain Range. *Breakout - Break Cpt. Riley out of a Russian prison facility. Achievements/Trophies *When all is done... - Earn all available Achievements/Trophies in 'Call of Duty: Prime Order'. *Frostbite - Complete "Frozen Feet" on Elite Difficulty. *Dusty - Complete "Inferno" and "Stranded" on Elite Difficulty. *Shady - Complete "Intelligence" on Elite Difficulty. *Defense - Complete "Homeland Security" on Elite Difficulty. *Nightfall - Complete "No Problem" and "Wrecked" on Elite Difficulty. *Off My Soil - Complete "Savior" and "Maritime Destruction" on Elite Difficulty. *Memories - Complete "30 Years Before" on Elite Difficulty. *Behind Enemy Lines - Complete "Infiltration" and "Death Wishes" on Elite Difficulty. *Avenged - Complete the Campaign. *Warfighter - Complete the Campaign on Operative or Elite Difficulty. *Record - Break the CQB test record of 22.3 seconds in "Welcome to the Club". *Gone Dark - Make it to the intelligence station undetected in "Frozen Feet". *Triple Trouble - Get three kills with one grenade launcher round. *MG Marauder - Get 5 kills with the Mounted M2HB in 10 seconds in "Stranded". *Chain Reaction - Kill 3 people with the BMD's explosion in "Intelligence". *Resourceful - Perform all special Melee actions in "Intelligence". *Good Luck Charm - Make it to the rooftop without taking any damage in "Homeland Security". *Death Spiral - Destroy 3 helicopters in "Homeland Security". *Cold Blood - Score a hit with every shot fired from the M39 in "No Problem". *Tango Down - Kill 5 enemies with 5 bullets while breaching in "Maritime Destruction". *Extreme Hostility - Kill Vikharevski with a headshot. *Diffusion - Complete "WMD" on Elite Difficulty. *1000 Meters - Complete "Hotel Victor Tango" on Elite Difficulty. *Unemployment Line - Complete "Mercenary" on Elite Difficulty. *Death From Afar - Complete "Guardian Angel" on Elite Difficulty. *Protection Force - Complete "Extreme Prejudice" on Elite Difficulty. *Gone Viral - Complete "Intervention" on Elite Difficulty. *Riot - Complete "Breakout" on Elite Difficulty. *Diversity - Play as all eight classes in Cooperative mode. *Eagle Eye - Find 15 Intel Briefcases. *Higher Order - Find all 30 Intel Briefcases. Category:Games Category:FanFiction Category:Bumblebeeprime09